


a fluffy little problem

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt pouted again, looking down at the white furred rabbit tucked comfortably in his arms, and he nodded. She was right, after all. He didn’t want the poor thing to be alone all the time, and he definitely didn’t want him to die. “I was going to name him Steve.”</p>
<p>Alex huffed a soft laugh, shaking her head. “Steve?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He looked up at her, shrugging sadly. “After Steven, because he’s a white rabbit, and Steven’s hair’s just about white now anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fluffy little problem

**Author's Note:**

> Serious fluff here guys. With just a hint of suggestiveness, and some serious cuteness that it may make you sick. Eh. It's also just a tiny little drabble that I had thought up whilst in class.

“What have you done?”

Alex’s stared wide-eyed at Matt, her arms folded over her chest as he pouts up at her from his position on the floor. “What? I thought you’d like him.”

Alex shook her head, lifting a hand to rub at her temple as she mutters under her breath. “Oh my god.” She glanced at him from beneath her hand, grimacing as the small bundle in his arms shifted. 

She had to admit, he was rather adorable, and he was so tiny that he could probably fit in just one of her hands, and that was saying something. Alex bit her lip, closing her eyes as she sighed. “Darling, it’s not that I don’t like him, I do, really. It’s just – A pet? Really? Matt, we’re rarely home what with filming and tours and more often than not we spend the night in our trailers. We don’t have the time nor do we have the capability of keeping him alive.”

Matt pouted again, looking down at the white furred rabbit tucked comfortably in his arms, and he nodded. She was right, after all. He didn’t want the poor thing to be alone all the time, and he definitely didn’t want him to die. “I was going to name him Steve.”

Alex huffed a soft laugh, shaking her head. “Steve?”

“Yeah.” He looked up at her, shrugging sadly. “After Steven, because he’s a white rabbit, and Steven’s hair’s just about white now anyway.”

Alex bit her lip, holding back her laughter as she took in Matt’s defeated expression, his hand softly stroking the bunny’s fur as its little nose twitched. She sighed, dropping her hands from over her chest and knelt in front of him, holding her arms out. “Pass him over sweetie.”

Matt looked up at her, handing over the little animal and Alex held it around it’s stomach, holding him close to her chest and scratching lightly on his nose. “I suppose – as long as we don’t forget about him – you can keep him.” Matt whooped, lurching forward and wrapping his arms around her neck as she toppled to the floor, sitting on her bum while mockingly glaring at him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He kissed her softly, pulling away just as quickly as ‘Steve’ shifted, digging his back foot in to Matt’s shoulder. “Possessive thing, aren’t you.” He grinned, while Alex rolled her eyes. 

She lifted the rabbit up, holding him up eye level and glanced over him. He was really quite cute, white fur, brown nose, three little ginger red spots staining his fur just above his left eye, both of which were a strangely stunning blue. She smiled, rubbing circles behind his ear before frowning. Holding him higher, she paused, closing her eyes as she smiled fondly, sighing. “Honey, I don’t think Steve is appropriate.”

Matt whined, huffing like a toddler. “Why? Is it cause you think Steven would be offended? Cause I don’t think he would. He’s a rabbit! Who wouldn’t want a rabbit named after them?”

Alex held up a hand, shaking her head and grinning. “Well, when you’re naming a female rabbit after a man, I’d would probably say they’d get a little offended.”

Matt frowned, leaning forward and ducking his head before smiling in embarrassment. “Ooops?”

Alex rolled her eyes, laughing softly and cuddling the small thing to her chest. “New name?”

Matt stared at the two of them, looking from one to the other before smiling, tapping the three spots on the rabbit’s face gently. “Kaz! We should name her Kaz!”

“Oh, Karen would just love that.” Alex muttered, shaking her head fondly and handing the newly dubbed ‘Kaz’ over to Matt, standing with a stretch of her arms. “Honestly though, what made you want to get a rabbit?”

Matt grinned wickedly at her, shrugging his shoulders as he watched her walk towards the kitchen. “You lost your last one!” He called after her, laughing as she paused, her hand on the wall and she looked over her shoulder. Her lips were parted in shock, and she was glaring at him slightly before she smiled, and turned the corner in to the kitchen. 

Matt looked down at Kaz, laughing and he held her up in front of him. “Didn’t see that coming, did she?” He laughed, tucking her under his arm as he stood, and moved to join Alex in the kitchen making dinner.  


End file.
